


In Which Lewis Has a Devious Plan But Needs A Supplier

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [14]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gawain Kingsmen - Freeform, Lewis and Gawain are finally chilling out together, OC heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: A short, silly little moment in a world of blocks.





	In Which Lewis Has a Devious Plan But Needs A Supplier

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe culture is dead let's get this bread write your OCs and be the....bee's....knees....
> 
> .......
> 
> Shut up rhyming is hard.

The weather of Beach Chicken Shore was clear and bright. The square sun was rising high in the sky, little square clouds puttered along in the sky without a care in the square world. It was three in the morning in the real world, and the server was almost empty.

“Hey Gawain!” Lewis popped into existence at the edge of the testing quarry, and ran up to the fence. “I need to borrow your fish farm.”

…almost.

“Oh really?” Gawain sounded disinterested, and did not turn away from the redstone circuit he was painstakingly laying. He’d been chipping away at it all morning, and he didn’t want to lose track of his dust placement. “What are you fishing for? Cod? Salmon?”

“Nametags.” Lewis replied. “I need a full stack of them.” Gawain paused tellingly after placing his last piece the circuit, and slowly turned to look at Lewis.

“….okay, you’ve hooked me.” He removed the redstone dust from his hand to fully focus on the other ghost. “Why on _earth_ do you need a full _stack_ of _nametags_?” He asked. Lewis grinned, which shouldn’t have been possible, given the mechanics of the game.

“Because I’m going to ‘jeb_’ all of Arthur’s sheep, and rename every other one of his 30 dogs to ‘Dinnerbone’.” He explained excitedly. “But I need enough of them to also leave some in a hidden chest in his house, so he can un-flip all his dogs and reset his sheep without having to kill them and spawn more.”

“……banger.” Gawain replied after a moment of thought. “But why can’t you just hop into Creative, grab a stack from there, then hop back to Survival?” He wondered. That seemed far easier than fishing for hours and hours of both in-game and real time to find a fairly rare item drop.

“Because then Arthur will be able to see that I changed the game mode, and he’ll be suspicious.” Lewis lamented. Vivi had been very strict about this server being ‘full transparency’, so there was no disguising when someone changed the difficulty, the game mode, added a mod, etc. _‘No secrets’_ very literally meant _‘absolutely **no** secrets whatsoever’_. “I’ll never be able to sneak into his fields if he knows I’m coming.”

“Fair enough.” Gawain shrugged. He took a few steps and leapt off the edge of his contraption, gliding down to Lewis’ level with his elytra to land on his feet. “Alright then, let’s head on over to the group world. I just restocked the fishing rods last Thursday.”


End file.
